The present inventor has found that charged particles such as electrons are emitted from a ferroelectric body when irradiated with controlled ultraviolet light to the ferroelectric body. And, as one application of the present invention, the inventor disclosed in Patent Document 1 showing a X-ray generator in which charged particles are emitted from the ferroelectric body to irradiate metal piece by irradiating the ferroelectric material with ultraviolet light.